Bakugan: Hogwarts year 1
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: rewrite of BVR at hogwarts. i do not own bakugan or hp. OOC Draco, shun, ace... most characters are ooc. Young ace. t for cursing in later chapters... i think


**Rewrite of BVR: Hogwarts Year 1**

I walked into the den on the morning of July 1st, the day of my sixth birthday, there was a snowy white owl sitting at the door. "Hey Daddy" I said

"Happy birthday, kiddo" He said from the couch

"There's an owl at the door, I thought they only came out at night." I said

"They do Ace, but this one is a special one, let it in" My Daddy, Alastor Moody said, most people call him "Mad-eye" because he has this freaky fake eye, doesn't look like any I've ever seen. Mad-eye found me on the streets a few weeks after the resistance came to earth and he took me in. I haven't been outside the house once since then. I walked over to the door and let the owl in; it blinked at me then flew over to daddy and held out its leg, I saw there was a letter on it. Daddy removed the letter. I walked into the kitchen and got up in the chair ready for breakfast I was already dressed for the day. Daddy put the letter on the table and walked outside probably to do whatever he does when he goes outside every morning, on the letter I saw that it said somebody was coming to our house. The door opened and daddy and an elder man came into the house. This man was wearing robes, light blue ones; he had a beard like Santa did and crescent glasses. He wasn't fat like Santa, but he sure did seam jolly.

"Alastor, the letter there is about my reasoning for this visit" the elderly man said

"I don't think he is ready for this, Albus, come back in five years" Daddy said

"I can't, I've waited long enough, we cannot wait any longer he has to be ready when the dark lord rises, he has to be ready" Albus said I turned to look at them, daddy's back was to me, but Albus noticed me watching, he gave me a nod and I smiled at him.

"He's just a kid, Albus"

"Just a kid, Mad-eye, this boy isn't just any kid; he is the mighty Ace Grit." Albus said

"Daddy, whatever it is I can take it on, I did help defeat King Zenoheld after all" I said

"There isn't a braver five year old around" Percival said

"I'm six now" I said to him

"Are you sure you can handle this, Ace" Daddy said

"I am" I said

"Oh one more thing," Percival said "I am never delivering another letter for you and they said they were glad you were okay. Dan bragging about getting his Hogwarts letter, Shun mentioned getting one too and the two of them started chatting up a storm with one another, I've never seen Shun talk like that, he's half as bad as you are Ace" Percival said

"I don't talk like that…. Too often….. okay maybe five times a day I can't help it really because I like love to talk it's in my blood and I like can't help it like-"

"ACE" Percival said

"Sorry" I said blushing deep silver Albus and Daddy came and sat down next to me

"Happy birthday, Ace" Albus said

"Thank you sir" I said, he pulled an envelope from his robes

"I got you a present but first you have to read this" Albus said handing it to me

 **Mr. A. Grit-Moody**

 **Moody residence, countryside London  
England  
second bedroom**

I looked up at Albus "read it" he said, so I opened it

 **Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorcerer, Chief. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. Grit-Moody,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

I looked back up to Albus, he held his hand up but I spoke anyway "Magic," I scoffed "is this some kind of joke"

"I assure you Ace this is no joke, read the other part and I'll answer any questions" Albus said

"Fine but you had better prove that this isn't a joke" I said

 **Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Uniforms:  
First year students will require  
1 three sets of plain work robes ( black)  
2 one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3 one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4 one winter cloak (black with silver fastening)**

 **Set books  
All students shall have a copy of the following:  
the standard book of spells (Grade one) by Miranda Goshawk  
a history of magic by Bartholdi Bagshot  
Magical theory by Adalbert waffing  
a beginners' guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllis Spore  
Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander  
The dark forces: a guide to self protection, by Quentin Trimble**

 **Other equipment  
1 wand  
1 caldron (pewter standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales **

**Students may also bring a owl OR cat OR toad**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO OWN THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I looked up again with a blank stare and said "Prove that this isn't some joke" I saw Daddy take out a piece of wood

" _Wingardium Leveosa_ " daddy said and the envelope which I had sat on the table started to float

"Oh My Vest" I said speechless, Albus then pulled a plush toy out of his robes

"Happy birthday Ace" He said as I took the toy, it was a blue pixy.

"Thank you sir" I said He then went off and had some words with daddy and my Skype started ringing, I knew who it was it was the gang I picked up immediately.

"Hey Guys" I said

"Well, look who decided to finally answer a call" Shun said with a flirty smile, the smile he had if he wasn't smirking

"Oh shut up you" I said "Well, I got adopted that's why I haven't been around lately"

"That's great" Mira said

"So Shun, Dan guess what I got" I said showing them my letter

"No way!" Dan said

"Do you know if your real parents had magic" Shun asked

"They didn't" I said, I knew it for a fact. Never once did I see them use magic.

"So that means you're a muggle born" Shun said

"A what?" I said

"They're three kinds of magical people, muggle-born's; wizards born to none magical parents, or muggles, Half-bloods; wizards born to a muggle and a wizard or witch, and Pure-bloods; wizards born to magical parents. You are a muggle born, Dan is a half-blood and I'm a pure-blood. There is another term for muggle-born's that most pure-blood wizards use, The Weasley's and Grandfather and I are about the only pure-bloods you'll find that won't call your this term, it's terrible" Shun said

"What is this term" I said

"Mud-Blood" Shun said looking down at his feet, "I'm ashamed to even think it, my Uncle and Aunt feel the strongest hatred towards muggle-born's, they are the Malfoy's, My aunt didn't even come to her own sisters funeral because my mother was associated with muggles. My cousin isn't like them he'd never call you a mud-blood to your face, but he might insult you in other ways. He's quite crafty"

"Wow" I said "do I want to know what Mud-blood means"

"It's a term the pure-bloods came up with" Daddy said "It means your blood is dirty, un-clean because it's not pure like theirs" he said coming to sit by me where they could see him

"Mad-eye moody" Shun said "Grandfathers told me about you"

"You Kio's Grandson" Daddy said

"Yes sir, well I we must be going now, when are ya'll going to Diagon ally" Shun asked "we're going tomorrow, I was thinking we could meet up at the bank, if ya'll are going then"

"Well, I suppose it would be nice to see Kio again, see you then kid" daddy said as it cut off. Albus came and sat back down

"Your friends with Shun Kazami" Albus said

"yes sir" I said we then had some cake and Albus left, then Daddy did the normal thing of taking me to the Weasley's but this time we didn't drive, we apperated.

"Aren't you a little young to be going to Hogwarts" Percy said

"Maybe, But Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't think so" I said

"So you got your Hogwarts letter….."

"…. A little too early…"

"Midget" Fred and George said ruffling my hair, daddy then left and Ron and I played with toys like we normally did till daddy came to get me.


End file.
